Knight In Shining Armour
by Bobbie23
Summary: ONE SHOT. Emily isn't keen on attending one of her Mother's functions.


Author Note – I'm awful at titles and summaries. This is something that has been in my head for a few weeks, I hope you enjoy it. Let me know what you think.

Knight in Shining Armour

"I can do that for you, if you want," Emily offered as she pointed at the paperwork in Morgan's hand. Morgan looked confused as he switched his gaze between his partner and the file in his hand.

"You hate paperwork almost as much as I do," he said, gesturing at her with the file. "Why would you offer to do mine?" He asked while they sat in the break room. It was quite late in the day and it would take Morgan over an hour to complete the paperwork he needed to.

The clinking of the spoon on the side of the cup attracted his attention towards Penelope, who was making her coffee. "Isn't tonight the night of your mother's function?" She asked as she joined them at the table.

Immediately Emily started to fiddle with her nails. Realising that she was indulging in her bad habit, she clasped her hands together on her knees as she raised her gaze to the others, imploring them. "Yes," she admitted. "I'm trying to avoid it, so please help me."

"I can't believe you're trying to avoid playing dress up for the evening," Penelope said, somewhat dreamily.

Emily wrinkled her nose at the thought, making Morgan laugh. "It's not that I don't like getting dressed up, it's the part where I have to spend it in the company of my mother and her friends," she explained to them. "Also, my mother has been mentioning someone a lot lately. Yesterday she said I would be able to meet him tonight. I think she's trying to play match maker." She grimaced as she thought of the type of man her mother approved of. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Morgan try to hide his laughter; she nudged him with her foot to get him to stop.

Opposite her, Penelope only swooned further. "He could be some handsome diplomat who wants to sweep you of your feet." This time Morgan couldn't hold his laughter back at the horrified look that flittered across Emily's face. She kicked him a little harder this time. He faked feeling hurt by grasping his chest over his heart, and she had to bite the inner side of her cheek to stop herself from laughing.

"Princess, how about you go play bell at the ball and about an hour and a half in, I will phone you with some sort of emergency?" The look on Emily's face told him she was tempted by the offer, before she waved her hand in his direction, shaking her head.

"No, my mother already threatened that she would check any reason I gave to either not attend or leave early."

"I'm sure she just wants you to have a nice time." Emily smiled indulgently at Penelope, slightly jealous that her friend was able to see some form of goodness in everyone.

"But her idea of a nice time is different to mine." The blonde thought about it for a second before nodding her agreement. Emily's phone started vibrating in her pocket, looking apologetically at the other two she pulled it out. It was her mother. Hoping that she was phoning to say the dinner was cancelled, Emily answered. "Hi Mom," she said into the phone.

"Hello Emi," her mother's voice drifted through the voice. "I just wanted to make sure you knew to be here promptly at eight."

Aware that the others were watching her intently, Emily tried to hide her wince. Trying to inject enthusiasm into her voice, she replied. "I know, you told me yesterday, and last week."

"Emi," Elizabeth's voice had a stern edge to it as she spoke. "You promised that you would be here. I'm looking forward to you meeting Matthew."

Emily winced once again, and Morgan frowned slightly. Emily rolled her eyes and shook her head at him. "Mom, I will be there. I told you I would," she promised. They talked for a few more moments about things in general before saying their goodbyes.

Putting her phone back on the table, she looked at Penelope first, who looked sympathetically at her, then Morgan, who raised his eyebrows at her. "Looks like you will be going to the ball Princess," he said patting her shoulder as he put his cup in the sink.

Emily's groan was loud. "Urgh, I guess so," she said as she stood to put her own cup in the sink.

"My offer of a rescue still stands though, if you want," he said.

Penelope watched with interest as Emily smiled as her hand brushed Morgan's upper back as she reached passed him. "You just want to be my knight in shining armour," the brunette joked. Penelope raised her eyebrow, completely unseen by her friends as their focus was on one another. Her quizzical look turned into a smirk as Morgan flashed Emily a wide smile and their eyes connected for a moment. The spell broke and Morgan moved away from the sink towards the door.

"Have a nice night Princess; I have paperwork to be finishing. Night Baby Girl," he waved the file over his shoulder as he left the bullpen.

The women called out there goodbyes, Penelope watched as Emily's gaze lingered on Morgan's retreating form. She decided to plant an idea. "As someone who has had hand-on experience of being that man's damsel in distress, I can say he makes a good knight in shining armour."

Emily flashed a grin at her as she sat down. "I'm sure he does," she commented quietly. "I need to go get ready," she said resignedly, looking at her watch. Five forty.

"Try to have fun tonight," Penelope said as she took a sip of her coffee. "And remember that you have an offer of refuge from one gorgeous Derek Morgan," she reminded Emily as she stood up to gather her things before leaving for the night.

…..

It was nine thirty when Emily heard the quiet beep of her phone from inside of her clutch. She was grateful for the distraction. Emily had spoken civilly to the other guests as she arrived. Then she spent the last hour trying to avoid her mother and Matthew, the son of a fellow diplomat that '_she just had to meet' _according to her mother, she had finally found a quiet table in the corner and managed to hide out there. While he had been very handsome, he was boring as all he spoke about was his job as an investment banker. Emily smiled politely, nodding her head in expected pauses, but took the first opportunity to duck away to speak to a member of her mother's staff who she had known since she was a child.

Grateful of the distraction, she reached for the phone as it beeped again. Opening the message, she smiled as she saw it was from Morgan.

'_Bored yet, Princess?'_

She looked around the room, locating her mother as she spoke to her guests. Briefly wondering if her mother would notice if she left, she typed a reply.

'_Is that offering of a rescue still an option?'_

Her phone beeped almost immediately in reply. _'Always.'_

'_See you in thirty.'_

Just over thirty minutes later, Emily stood on Morgan's porch as she raised her hand to knock on the door. She heard a bark from inside, before the shuffling of feet. The door bolt clicked and door opened to reveal Morgan.

She smiled as his gaze travelled up and down her, taking in her clothes. She laughed as his eyes met hers. "What?" He asked. "I don't think I've ever seen you in a dress."

Emily rolled her eyes at him as she pushed past him to stroke Clooney. "Thank you for letting me hide out here."

"What did you tell your mother?"

Emily looked down at the ground guiltily. "I may have snuck out," she said making Morgan chuckle. "I'll send her flowers tomorrow," she promised. She looked over her shoulder into the darkened living room. "I didn't interrupt anything, did I?"

"No, I'm just having a beer and watching the highlights of the game," Morgan said as he led her into the living room. "Do you want one?"

"Sure," she replied as she sat on the sofa.

Morgan quickly retrieved two beers from the fridge and he sat next to her. She looked grateful as she accepted the offered bottle. They drank and watched television in silence for a few minutes before Morgan spoke again.

"So, what was Prince Charming like?"

"Attractive, but annoying," she explained.

"Well, I'm glad you're here," Morgan replied, his gaze on the television.

"Me too," she said. "I've always preferred knights in shining armour to a Prince Charming."

Morgan turned to her and they shared a knowing look before he held out his bottle to her. She touched hers against his as they turned their eyes back to the television.


End file.
